The Crash
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Years since Moka was in the war with Elfangor, she came to California to move out after being in London. She get s surprise that she finds her old friend in California. Ax/OC and maybe more pairing
1. Chapter 1  The unexpected someone

The Crash: it is based on what I roleplayed with my friend so it will kind of suck but who cares? XD lol it will be most of my character's POV and some of other characters :P so be nice!

Chapter 1 – The unexpected someone

Moka's POV:

My name is Moka-Ithsilla-Adromeda, I am an Andalite yes. I cannot say much about me but I can say what The Yeerk Empire knows about me, and that is where I crashed in London after the battle with my Prince named Elfangor. Know him? Yes he is a Prince who is brave and a hero...

I was walking on the street to get home, I am alone but not total alone. I am with two trusted humans who helped me and I gave them a morphing ability, you know why or how? First I got my own Escafil Device and because those humans saved my life. We moved to California after 11 years later because we had to get away after we destroyed a lot of Yeerk pools there.

As I was walking I did not see 6 humans or I think better say people and I bumped into a cute boy he has curly short hair, light skin and he looked funny by his expression since we both nearly fell.

"I...sorry..sooreerry" I started to apologise as being shy but also did not know I sounded like that. What has gotten over me? After years of practicing, but why now?

"uh, it is oookkaaayyyy" The cute boy I bumped into said. "is...izzzzzzz... that feels weird... wwwiiieeerrrrrdddddd-a"

I saw the girl with blonde hair facepalmed and she spoke firmly to the cute boy.

"quit it would ya?"

Another boy with same hair or similar hair as the cute boy laughed.

"Continue Ax" He laughed. "it pisser her off"

Ax? That sort of seems familiar...

I saw the girl in Blonde wacked her elbow into the boy's ribs.

"Shut it Marco!"

Marco? So that is the boy's name? Heh weird name...

"I...uhh..sttill sorry" I said with a shy smile.

"Oh that is okay" The girl in blonde said. "Phillip here sometimes has two left feet and doesn't pay attention"

"Wait, two left feet? i clearly have one left and one right" a cute guy named Phillip said. "iiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt... ite...hm, that is strange...nge-eh"

Then he smiled at me.

"And hello" he said as turned to look at his friend. "is the smile right pri...Jake?"

"yup" the boy named Jake said.

So his name is Jake..? Cool name.. .now my turn to introduce my self.

"My..nnamee Mo..i mean Simona...ssiimmonnaa" I said. Darn why I almost said my real name? They could be controllers!

"Your gettin' bettr Ax" Marco said grinning.

Again...with Ax name...why is he calling Phillip Ax? Or is he...?

" i think he's attracting some lady friends" the girl in blonde said. What is her name..?

"pffft, lucky bastard"

I looked at Marco when he said Ax name. "umm.."

"HEY, he's Phillip in public" Jake said to Marco.

" no one knows" Marco shrugged. "it could be a nickname for all she knows...hell it is"

"i'll blame u if something goes wrong then"

"hehe, it will be his fault" girl in blonde said laughing a bit.

Marco made a face.

I glared at Marco before I needed to go.

"I-I must g-go" I said with a little shy.

Phillip looked at me. "Uhh...bye?" He said and made a awkward wave.

I did my awkward wave and walked off. I heard what they were saying as I walked off.

"thanks Marco, you scared her off" the girl said.

"oh like you would care?" he said. "your another girl! unlessssss...?"

"what?...NO!" she yelled at Marco and slapped him. "GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUTTA YOUR HEAD!"

Marco laughed. "HAHA! that was classic"

"Ok" Jake said. "Let's keep going before we attract attention"

"Too late"

Then the girl slapped Marco again.

I were still walking and thinking as I do not realise I was thought speeching. (Was that him...?) I said. (My...old friend...?)

Ax's POV:

I and my human friends was continuing walking when a weird girl bumped to me left. Then suddenly I heard a voice, a thought speech! I think...

"Do I know that voice?" I asked looking around "voooiiii...cceeeee...weird sound"

I looked at Prince Jake when I heard what he said what I think he said.

"was that the girl we just met?" Jake asked.

I just do not know...maybe? I am confused...

Moka's POV:

I keep walking off thinking not reliseing I thought speeching.

(No it cannot be...he is back home...)

I was not paying attention on what Phillip was saying as I was lost in thoughts.

"is it who i think it is?" Phillip asked then turned around and darted off to me. "HEY" He yelled then he tripped. "ow"

He got up and ran again. "HEY!" he yelled again and tripped again, he got up yet again.

"curse these legs and no tail" he mumbled as he then catches up with me. "i think i heard u using thought speech"

I froze. I thought speeched out loud? Darn I was stupid! How could i not realise that?

I blinked at Phillip. "I do not know what you talking about..." I said with confused tone. I had to pretend i do not know anything about this. I just had too...

"How...wait...I get it..." Phillip said. "I understand why you are lying."

Darnit! He knows I am lying...who is he...? Friend...? Foe...?

"iinng" he said. "I heard you thinking...in a way."

"Sorry I do not understand you.." I said. I just had to get him know he got the wrong girl...

"and u have the same physical speech patterns i do" Phillip said. "that can not be too coincidental, can it? c-aaannnnn nnooot"

Darnit he got me there...Yet I really should be going heh...

-"Uhh i muussttt must get ggoing" I said shy. I hate my physical speech patterns...

"um, ok, i guess" Phillip said. "just wanted you to know, you are not alone on this planet...pllaaaa...nnet...pla+net, hmmm, makes no sense, does it?...hmmmmmmm...feels funny...fuu...nnyyyyy"

I was walking off but what I heared what Phillip said... Not alone? Is he what I THINK he is?

I stopped and turned around and walked back to Phillip.

"Coomee to my plaaacee if yooouu want..." I said as gave him a piece of paper with address where I live and I walked off.

This might be interesting...I think...

Ax's POV:

I looked at the girl who calls herself Simona walk off and looked at the paper she gave me, it had an address of where she lives. I walked back to my human friends and gave the paper to Prince Jake.

"She gave me this" I said.

Prince Jake read it as I looked at the piece of the paper too. It said Forest, Abandon house... I wonder why she lives there? Or is she one of me? My kind? An Andalite?

"ok" Prine Jake said. "hey, that's convenient, not too far to go"

"sweet" Marco said grinning.

"wow, we have a place to go, huh?" Rachel said or Xena as Marco would call her.

"So are we going go there?" Prince Jake asked us. "what do you guys think?"

"why not?" Rachel said. "just to find out what's goin' on"

I noded. "it sounds like a good idea but it's up to you prince jake"

So we all went to the forest to that address.

Well that is the end of chapter one lol I did rping this with my friend so please please be nice... Or I will get Axy :P

Ax: Anyone who gives bad flames will get hurt

Marco: Ooohhh owned


	2. Chapter 2 The truth & joining animorphs

The Crash: it is based on what I roleplayed with my friend so it will kind of suck but who cares? XD lol it will be most of my character's POV and some of other characters :P so be nice!

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 – The truth

No POV:

Jake, Rachel, Marco and Aximili who known as Phillip walking to find the abandon house in the forest.

"I know it is somewhere here" Jake said as they have been walking.

"You sure you know?" Marco said.

"It is same thing, Idiot" Rachel said as pushed Marco as he nearly fell.

"HEY!"

Jake and others arrived as Jake pointed at the house.

"There it is!" he exclaimed.

" ok, we know she trusts you more than everyone else ax" Jake said. "so u go in as your human morph"

"yes, prince jake" Ax said.

" i'm not a prince" Jake said face palming.

"i know prince jake" Ax said as he morphed into human morph and walked towards the abandon house.

"Every time" Marco said laughing.

Rachel shakes her head. "quit tryin' to get him to stop that jake"

Moka's POV:

I was waiting in my human morph until I heard someone walked into my home.

" hello?" a voice said. "loooo...echoes"

That is Philip! Great!

"Are you there?"

I came out in my human morph.

"Yes I am" I said smiling.

"hello, so i still feel like your...not who you show yourself to be" Philip said. "eellllffff...beeeeeee"

I smiled a bit but it vanishes a bit again. " you show yourself first" I said. "...you may not be a old friend of mine back home"

"alright" Philip said as he started to dimorph to his natural Andalite self.

I gasped. He is what I think he is!

" you are!" I shouted happily. "And yo looookk older too...so grrrowwn uuppp...now my tuuyrrnnn"

Then I demorphed to my natural Andalite self.

(NOW i remember you) Ax said.

(heh.. same here...you all grown up Axy) I said giggling.

(yes, i have done a lot of growing up recently, and it appears you have too)

(it is been like...long time since last time we meet back home and yes I have)

Marco came and peeked his head in. "is it safe to come in?" he said looking around as I looked at Marco.

"woah, another andalite?"

(it is...I do not bite) I said chuckled a bit.

" hahaha, human humor, alright i'll join" Marco said as he walked in. "so, what's the dealio?"

(What?) Ax asked looking confused.

" i mean, what do we do now that we know who she is?" he said then he looks at me. "so what were you planning on doing anyway?"

(I do my things like I always do, destroy yeerk empire)I said swinging my tail blade smoothly. (also I been here quite long time after being shot down when trying to help my friends brother)

" we have too, but with about half-half with the win/lose thing" Marco said.

(heh well you have me) I said. .(..I have been spying for quite long time on about Yeerks and know enough things about them and their weapons)

(we know a lot too, but would appreciate some more help) Ax said his tail blade swinging smoothly.

"No shit" Marco said. "at this rate we could die, come to think of it...i'm surprised we haven't yet"

(heh one thing... you) I said pointing at Marco. (no swearing or I will slap you with my tail blade and I mean it)

" ok, fine by me" He said shrugging.

(i will ask my prince first) Ax said. (however, i'm sure you can understand that)

(I do understand)

(alright) He walks out the house.

Ax's POV:

I walked towards Jake and Rachel.

(she can be trusted) I said to Prince Jake. (she's an old friend of mine from the homeworld)

" ok" Jake said to me. "are you sure?"

(Yes)

"ok" Jake said nodding. "so we can reveal ourselves"

I lead Prince Jake and Rachel to my old friend's house.

Moka's POV:

I looked at Jake and the blonde girl. (hello)

"hi" the girl said. "I am Rachel, i didn't think there'd b another andalite on earth Besides the other one"

"what?" Marco said. "OH, oh yea"

"now we know there is" Jake said. "I'm Jake by the way, we've been fighting the yeerks for some time now alone"

(I have been fighting alone since after I shot down) I said with little sadness but trying to hide my emotion.

"yea, well, it doesn't really matter how long" Jake said. "do you have morphing ability?"

(I do have) I said.

"alright, that helps" Jake said nodding.

"you think?" Marco said sarcasm.

"not now marco" Jake sighed.

Rachel slapped Marco across the face as I giggled quietly. "could you have SOME common courtesy?"

"fine" Marco said turning away. "MOM"

"just ignore them as much as possible when that happens" Jake told me as I nodded.

(i can not see resemblance in marco and Rachel) Ax said suddenly.

"it's a JOKE, ax" Marco said with sarcasm.

(ah, i see, more human humor) Ax said nodding a bit.

I laughed a bit.

"you just ruin the funny moment" Marco said

" so would u like to join our group?" Jake asked me.

(sure) I sad nodding. I would be better to be with them then being alone...oh right I almost forgot my two human friends...heh...

"ALRIGHT!" Rachel shouted. "ANOTHER GIRL IN THE GROUP!"

(Yup) I said laughing as knowing marco will not able to flirt me even if he tries, because I am with Axy!

Here is the next chapter lol XDD


End file.
